


At The End Of The World

by howtogetanfindrama



Category: Cody Shuck - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cody Shuck - Freeform, Groffsauce, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Freeform, M/M, gay af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetanfindrama/pseuds/howtogetanfindrama
Summary: Cody and Lin meet at stage door, and Lin asks Cody to coffee... This is the story of Lin and Cody's relationship. Featuring Groffsauce





	1. The Void of the Night

[Cody's POV]

Cody couldn’t believe it. He was actually going to meet Lin-Manuel Miranda, the man to whom he had looked up to for so many years (and admittedly had a huge crush on). Cody was waiting at the stage door, surrounded by countless other Hamilton fans waiting to get their Playbill signed. To their dismay, many of them were at the back rather than the front. Cody was one of the lucky ones who had got there early enough to make it to the front. He was pressed up against the barrier, waiting desperately for Lin to walk out the door and greet everyone. He had been there for so long and could hardly stand the suspense, but he didn't care how long it took for him to meet Lin. He was willing to wait for it…

[Lin's POV]

"I don’t know, Groff," said Lin, furiously putting his hair up in a ponytail as he looked in the dressing room mirror. "It's just… I’m done fooling around. I'm ready for a serious relationship with someone who actually cares about me."

"I'm sure you'll find someone," said Jonathan. "I can help if you want."

"No," said Lin. "I'll figure it out on my own." Lin looked in the mirror one last time before turning to face Jon. "Well, best not keep them waiting."

[Cody's POV]

When Lin opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air, Cody's heart nearly dropped. There stood the perfect man, hair pristinely pulled back in a ponytail, body delicately outlined by the streetlights behind him. He was as beautiful as he had seemed in all the photographs and interviews Cody had seen online, perhaps even more so. Cody stared as Lin stood there, waving to fans and shouting hellos. Then, almost as if he could feel his eyes burning through him, he looked in Cody's direction. Cody gasped and caught eyes with Lin. Lin smiled and walked towards Cody.

"Hi," Lin said.

"Uh, hi," said Cody. A girl behind Cody screamed and ask Lin to sign her Playbill.

"Sure," said Lin, taking the Playbill from the girl. Cody watched him as he quickly signed her Playbill and handed it back to her. Lin came back to make eye contact with Cody, then began to sign other fans' Playbills. "What's your name?"

"Cody," he replied. "Cody Shuck."

"You're cute, Cody Shuck," said Lin. Cody blushed. Did Lin just call him cute?

"Uh, thanks," he muttered back. "You're not too bad looking either." Lin chuckled.

"So," he said. "You got a Playbill you want me to sign?" Cody nodded, handing Lin his Playbill. Lin smiled and took it. He signed it and handed it back to Cody.

"Thanks," said Cody.

"No problem," said Lin. He made eye contact with Cody one last time before turning and walking over to another group of fans. Cody looked down at his Playbill. While many of the fans around him had only Lin's signature, he had two other things on his Playbill. "Call me," Lin's signature, and ten digits arranged in a way that meant they could only be one thing: Lin's number.

[Lin's POV]

When Lin got home that night, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. As soon as he got into his apartment, he didn't even make it to the bed. Lin crashed down on the couch and closed his eyes. At that moment, all he could think about was that Cody kid he had met at the stage door. There was something about him. Something that seemed so familiar. Whatever it was, it was cute as hell.

Unexpectedly, Lin's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and clicked the home button. The screen lit up and Lin saw he had a text from an unknown number.

**Hi. This is Cody Shuck. I was at stage door tonight and you wrote your number on my playbill. I was just texting to say hi.**

Lin smiled and replied.

**Hey cutie. Ya I gave you my number because a) I loved your hat and b) you just seemed like a really nice guy**

**Haha. Thanks.**

**You in college?**

**Just got out last year. Pursuing the broadway dream.**

**Ahhh acting. It's a sweet drug.**

**Sure is.**

**Well, I'd love to get coffee with you. You busy tomorrow morning?**

**Yeah, sure.**

**Great. Meet me at the Starbucks?**

**The one by the Richard Rodgers?**

**Ya**

**Cool. See you then ;)**

**Ha alright. See ya**

[Cody's POV]

Oh. My. God. Was this a date? Did Lin ask him on a date? No, It was just coffee. They were just going to get coffee. It was nothing more than that. Or was it? Either way, he was so excited.

\---

When he got to the Starbucks that morning, Lin was already at a table for two. He walked inside and Lin looked up and smiled. Cody went and sat down across from him.

"I hope you don't mind," he said. "I got you a caramel latte. I don't know if you like them."

"I love them," said Cody, taking a sip.

"So how are you?" asked Lin.

"I could not be better," he said. "Life is chasing around inside of me, like a squirrel." Lin laughed heartily.

"What's that from?" he asked.

"'You Can't Take It With You,'" Cody replied.

"Can't take what with me?" asked Lin.

"No," Cody laughed. "It's from a play called 'You Can't Take It With You.'"

"Oh," said Lin. "I think I may have heard of it."

"It's from the '30s," he said. "Or the 20's. Something like that. It's about this crazy family and their daughter who wants to…" He trailed off as his eyes locked with Lin's. His warm eyes hypnotized and aroused Cody. He felt something that he had never felt before. He was intrigued.

"You're latte's getting cold," said Lin.

"I…" stuttered Cody. "I don't care."

"Well," he said. "I just wasted four dollars on a coffee. You're paying for dinner tonight."

"Are you asking me on a date?" asked Cody. Lin paused.

"Maybe," he said, smirking nefariously.

[Lin's POV]

(That night)

Lin was standing in front of the mirror, dressed in a suit and tie. He hadn't been on an actual date in such a long time. He didn't really know what to do. Despite the suave attitude he had put on when he had first met Cody, he was really very nervous.

"Lin," said Jonathan. "Stop worrying. You look great. He's going to fall head over heels for you."

"You're right," said Lin.

"Of course I am," said Jon. "Now, go. You're going to be late."

"Thanks, Jon," said Lin. Jonathan hugged him tightly.

"No problem."

\---

Lin walked into the restaurant and immediately saw Cody sitting at a table across the room. He began to walk towards him. Cody saw him coming and began to smile. He stood up when Lin got to the table.

"Hi, Lin," he said.

"Hey," Lin replied. "I'm going to be honest, I'm really nervous." The two men began to sit down.

"So am I," said Cody. "I'm actually shaking right now." Lin put his hand on Cody's.

"Oh my God, you are," he said. "Don't be so nervous. If anyone's going to fuck this up, it's me." Cody giggled. Lin started to feel a little bit better now. With Cody here, he felt safe. With Cody here, he felt like he could be his true self.

[Cody's POV]

Cody and Lin walked down the dimly lit sidewalk towards Lin's apartment.

"So, you and Jon actually dated?" Cody asked, laughing.

"Well," said Lin. "It was more of a one-night-stand at a cast party. Back when he was in Spring Awakening." Cody giggled.

"God," he said. "I can't believe that ship sailed." Lin laughed out loud. Then he stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"This is my apartment," he said. Lin began to smile. "Do you want to come in?" Cody blushed.

"Sure," he said quietly. Lin grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. They walked slowly. Or, at least, that's what it seemed like. Lin unlocked the door at the top of the stairs and they walked into Lin's dark apartment. Lin reached for the light switch. Cody walked up behind Lin and whispered in his ear. "Keep them off." Lin turned around and faced Cody. He could barely see the outlines of Lin's face. But, regardless, he was still beautiful. He reached up a hand to Lin's face and brushed his thumb against his lips. Cody couldn't stand this anymore. He crashed his lips into Lin's and pulled him into the best kiss he had ever experienced in his life. Lin moaned, and his whole body relaxed as he wrapped his arms around Cody’s waist. For this moment, everything around them blurred as they melted into each other like wax.

Lin broke the kiss momentarily, bringing a hand up to cup Cody’s face. He brushed his cheek and lips with his thumb. Lin was on the verge of tears as he stared into Cody’s deep brown eyes.

“Lin,” said Cody. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” said Lin. “Everything right. And you are beautiful.” Cody blushed and Lin pulled him into another kiss.

[Lin’s POV]

Lin led Cody to his bedroom with no intention of sex. He and Cody just stripped to their underwear and lay on the bed, entangled in each other’s legs and arms. Cody played with Lin’s hair, and Lin stared into Cody’s eyes. Lin brought his hand to rest on Cody’s warm, smooth chest.

“You’re beautiful,” said Lin. Cody blushed.

“You are too,” Cody replied. Lin laughed. Tears were forming in his eyes. This beautiful man in his bed was the end of his fooling around period. He was ready to get serious. And he wanted to get serious with this man.

Cody curled up in Lin’s warm embrace and fell asleep. Lin fell asleep soon after. And bliss was maintained like a photograph in the void of the night.


	2. The (Un)stereotypical Gay Guy

[Cody’s POV]

The sunlight radiated through the windows and encircled Cody and Lin in the warm glow. Cody’s leg was wrapped around Lin’s and his hand rested on his chest, and Lin’s arm was embracing Cody. Cody could feel as Lin’s chest rose and fell with every breath. Cody’s eyes fluttered open, and for a second he forgot where he was. When he saw Lin’s face, he smiled. Lin’s eyes opened and caught Cody’s gaze. He smiled.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

“Good morning,” Cody replied. Lin craned his neck and planted a kiss on Cody’s forehead. Cody giggled and nuzzled his face into Lin’s chest. He kissed it softly and Lin cooed.

“Aw,” he said, laughing. Suddenly, a force ran through the house and the front door was flung open.

“…and when push comes to shove, I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!” A voice bellowed through the apartment.

“Oh, shit,” said Lin.

“Lin!” shouted the voice. “Wake up, sleepyhead. How’d your date g-“ The door to the bedroom was flung open. Jonathan Groff stood in the doorway, a bag of groceries in his hand. “So, I guess the date went well.”

“Mind out of the gutter, Groff,” said Lin, getting out of bed. “We didn’t do anything sexual last night.”

“Oh,” said Jon. “So you just slipped out of your clothes and fell asleep then, did you?”

“Yup,” said Lin, confidently. “Isn’t that right, Cody?”

“Uh, yeah,” said Cody.

“Wow,” said Jon. “Never heard of anyone doing that. That’s very civilized, Lin.”

“Thank you,” Lin replied, pulling fresh clothes out of his dresser.

“Want to borrow some of my clothes, love?” Jon asked Cody.

“Oh, he can borrow some of mine,” said Lin.

“Aw, but I wanted to dress him up,” pouted Jon.

“Well,” said Lin. “Ask him if he wants to be dressed up.”

“How ‘bout it?” Jon said, hopefully.

“I wouldn’t mind,” said Cody. Jon squealed with joy.

“Don’t move,” he said. “I’m going to go pick something out for you.” Jonathan ran off to his bedroom to retrieve some clothes, and Lin laughed.

“He’s such a character,” said Lin. “It’s why I wanted him to play King George. He’s the only guy I know with as much spunk as the character requires.”

“He’s great, Lin,” said Cody. “If I was around him all the time, well I’d never have a bad day.”

“Ay,” said Lin, grinning.

[Lin’s POV]

Lin was in the living room watching the news when Jon came sprinting in.

“Lin,” he said. “I’ve outdone myself. I really have.” Cody walked into the room wearing one of Groff’s faded yellow short-sleeved button down shirts, a pair of bright red skinny jeans, a maroon vest, a pair of oxfords, and a green sequin fedora.

“Oh, Groff,” said Lin. “Oh, honey. Vests don’t look good ever. The jeans are just painful, that shirt is gorgeous but not here. Where the hell did you get a green sequin fedora? It’s so tacky. And oxfords have never looked worse since hipsters got a hold of them.”

“But can you believe that we’re the same size?” he said.

“No,” said Lin. “I can’t. I believe you rush shipped an order off Amazon.”

“Not true,” argued Jon. “Tell him, Cody.”

“I would,” he said. “But this outfit is so hideous I can’t process words.” Lin erupted into laughter and Jon stormed out of the room.

“I laid some stuff out for you on my bed,” said Lin. “When you take Groff’s clothes off, do him a favor and burn them.”

“Don’t burn them!” yelled Jon. Lin and Cody giggled and exchanged glances.

“Thanks,” said Cody, planting a kiss on Lin’s cheek. He smiled as Cody walked back into Lin’s room.

He loved Cody. He loved him, he loved him, he loved him. Groff seemed to get along with him. Then again, Groff got along with everyone. Just being with Cody was a thrill. He didn’t care if there would be sex or not. He imagined the sex would be great, but he didn’t care if he never had it with Cody. He loved Cody for who he was, not what he could do to pleasure him. Being with Cody was all the pleasure he needed.

[Cody’s POV]

Cody was naked in Lin’s bathroom, Jon’s clothes strewn about the floor around him. He looked down at his body, shaking his head. He and Lin could never have sex. His body was too much of a disappointment, and Lin needed someone strong and sexy to give him pleasure. Someone he was not. He couldn’t bare seeing the disappointment on Lin’s face when he pulled his length out and not being enough for Lin. And he knew that, inevitably, he would be kicked out of the bedroom with a rock hard cock and a low self-esteem. He could bare to have that. He couldn’t do that to Lin.

Cody heard a soft knock on the door.

“Cody?” It was Lin’s voice. “Are you okay?” Cody began to weep softly.

“Yes,” he said. “I’m fine. Just getting dressed.”

“Mind if I come in?” Cody was about to protest, but it was too late. Lin was standing behind him, his face and torso visible in the mirror. Tears were running down Cody’s face. He was still naked, but he didn’t care. Why not get it over with?

“What’s all this?” Lin asked softly. “What’s wrong?”

“I won’t be enough for you,” said Cody, turning to face Lin. “I’m a disappointment. Everything about me is. I’ll never be enough for you.”

“Cody,” said Lin. “That’s not true.”

“I will never be able to satisfy you,” said Cody.

“What do you mean?” asked Lin.

“Sexually, I mean.”

“Cody,” said Lin. “I don’t care if you can satisfy me sexually. I don’t need that. I need you. As you are. Who you really are, not who you think you have to be.” Cody began to cry, and Lin pulled him into his chest. “Go ahead, cry. I’ll always be here for you if you need to cry.” Cody wrapped his arms around Lin’s waist and buried his face in his chest.

“Can I get dressed now?” asked Cody.

“Yes,” said Lin. “Of course.” Lin planted a soft kiss on Cody’s lips and walked out.


	3. The Man Beyond the Beads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groff reveals something to Cody about Lin.  
> A flashback to Spring Awakening/In The Heights era Jon and Lin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! And for such a late update! I've been so busy. I hope to be writing more after the play opens.

[Lin’s POV]

Lin sat in his dressing room; there were five minutes until curtain and Lin was nervous. He usually wasn’t this nervous. But tonight, his boyfriend was sitting in the audience.

“Hey,” said Groff from beyond the beads. “We’re almost on. What’re you doing?”

“Nothing,” said Lin, nervously. “Just really nervous.”

“Hey,” said Jon, coming into Lin’s dressing room. “You’ll be fine. Whatever happens, he’ll still love you.”

“Thanks,” he said.

“Hey!” Lin heard Pippa scream from the hall. “We’re on in one minute!”

“Shit,” he said. “I gotta go.”

“Knock him dead!” shouted Jonathan.

 

Lin was changing in his dressing room when Cody came up behind him and gave him a body-slamming hug.

“Darling!” he cried. “You were amazing!”

“Thanks,” Lin grabbed Cody’s waist and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Hey,” said Cody. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah,” said Lin. “Alright. Let me get out of my costume.”

“Okay,” he said. “I’m going to go hang out with Jon.” With that, Cody disappeared through the beads to Jonathan’s dressing room.

 

[Cody’s POV]

“Hi Jon,” said Cody. “Good job tonight!”

“Oh thanks,” said Jonathan, turning around. “I’m glad you came.”

“So am I,” said Cody. “The music was amazing. When I first listened to it, I knew I’d love the show. And I did. I really did. Lin is a genius.”

“Yeah,” said Jon. “He is.” Jonathan looked towards the beads that separated the two dressing rooms.

“Everything alright?” asked Cody. “You seem a little distant.”

“No,” said Jon. “I’m fine. Just tired.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” he said. “You walked into Lin’s apartment that morning just so non-chalantly. You didn’t even knock.”

“The key’s in a lockbox,” said Jon. “I know the code.”

“You brought groceries.”

“I thought it would be nice,” he said. “Thought I might pick some stuff up for him while I was out.”

“You walked right into his bedroom…”   
“Look,” said Jonathan. “What Lin and I are to each other is none of your business.”

“Jon,” said Cody. “Do you love him?”

“Who wouldn’t?” Cody’s eyes went wide.

“You were trying to get his attention. Trying to get him to come to you. Then I walked in and caught his heart in barely a day. And…” Jon was crying now. “Jonathan, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he said. He started wiping away his tears. “Besides, he never loved me. And you make him happy. And that’s all that matters…”

“Cody?” called Lin from beyond the beads. “Ready to go?” Cody took one last look at Jonathan, eyes wide and full of sorrow.

“Yeah,” said Cody. And with that, he walked through the beads to his boyfriend’s call.

 

**Flashback to Spring Awakening/In The Heights era**

[Lin’s POV]

Lin knew he needed to get out before Groff woke up. If he woke up and found that Lin and him had had sex, he would freak. He knew he and Jon would never be friends again if that happened. Lin couldn’t risk it. But Groff was drunk, and he was forcing himself on Lin. And Lin, in his lustful crush on Groff, let him do it. And he never should’ve, because now their friendship would never be the same. He had ruined everything. He couldn’t be so careless. He couldn’t let his feelings get to him again. Groff would never love him. He just had to get over it.

He had to get over it because Groff would never love him.


End file.
